


Lo Straniero da Est

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, First Contact, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il cielo è grigio su Camelot  da tanti anni. Niente di buono può venire da lì, Merlin ne è convinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Straniero da Est

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Maritombola di Maridichallenge sul prompt 82: Ucronia.
> 
> Probabilmente continuerà più avanti, ma non oggi.

Era una calda mattina d'aprile quando lo straniero giunse in città, portandosi appresso solo un carrettino colmo di sacchi di juta e scatole di legno. I bambini annunciarono il suo arrivo con esclamazioni che presto venivano placate dai più grandi, consci che nulla di buono poteva giungere da uno straniero proveniente da Est. Il malaugurio regnava in quelle terre e nessuno, neppure il più coraggioso tra gli uomini, si sarebbe azzardato ad andare in quella direzione.

Lo straniero continuò a procedere lungo la via principale del villaggio, tenendo china la testa e il volto celato sotto un cappuccio grigio come le nuvole a Levante. Qualche vecchio prese in mano il proprio forcone, appoggiandovisi alla ricerca di un falso sostegno che malcelava ostilità. Le donne presto smisero di sbattere i panni, rapite dalla nuova fonte di pettegolezzo che pareva intenzionata a superare il villaggio senza lasciare nulla dietro di sé, se non un ricordo appannato.

Una brezza gelida scese con fruscii di foglie sui presenti, muovendo cappelli e gonne, arrivando fino alla figura estranea, smuovendole il mantello e rivelando il fodero di una spada. Qualcuno trasalì, qualcuno si rifugiò in casa. Un giovane si affacciò alla porta del proprio capanno, corrucciando lo sguardo e concentrando la propria attenzione sulla scena.

Nulla di ciò fermò il procedere dello straniero, che presto sparì tra gli alberi del bosco, procedendo per la strada sterrata con passo costante.

Il giovane guardò verso Est, là dove le nuvole erano cariche del fumo e dei fuochi che avevano ingoiato il regno di Camelot.

 

Il Grande Drago giunse quella stessa notte, calando sul villaggio con il favore delle tenebre.

La moglie del taglialegna venne strappata al proprio riposo, scoprendosi sola ad occupare il giaciglio.

Lo straniero dormì vicino al proprio carretto, torturato da incubi e ricordi che non si distinguevano più gli uni dagli altri.

 

«Perché dovrei?» chiese petulante il figlio del taglialegna.

Il taglialegna sbuffò, portando le mani ai fianchi con paziente esasperazione. «Sappiamo entrambi che avresti voluto parlarci ieri, figlio mio, quindi perché non prendi quel fagotto e non vai a portarglielo?»

«Ma—» La moglie sorrise e questo bastò a zittire il ragazzo. Lei spinse pane e formaggio verso il figlio: «Vai, Merlin. Dev'essere affamato. E solo».

«Ascolta tua madre» invitò il taglialegna con un sorriso, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Merlin scosse il capo, scrollò le spalle e prese il fagotto, uscendo di casa. «Continuo a pensare che può farcela benissimo da solo!»

Balinor si passò una mano sugli occhi, mentre Hunith tradì la propria apprensione dedicandosi alle pulizie di casa.

 

Lo straniero era un'ombra sotto il proprio cappuccio. Merlin lo osservava da qualche minuto, rimanendo nascosto tra gli alberi che attorniavano il misero accampamento. Il fuoco era morto durante la notte, lasciando solo un refolo di fumo a  salire verso il cielo. Il carretto lasciava intravedere qualcosa in più di quanto Merlin aveva potuto scorgere durante il passaggio dello straniero: c'era uno scudo malconcio, simile a quello del padre di Will; un otre faceva capolino da un cesto coperto per metà da una pelle di coniglio; una cassa, tuttavia, era l'articolo che più tra tutti scatenò la curiosità di Merlin. In una cassa poteva esserci ogni genere di cosa, dopotutto.

«Hai intenzione di rimanere lì a fissarmi ancora a lungo?» chiese d'improvviso lo straniero, facendolo sobbalzare. Merlin lo vide togliersi il cappuccio e rivelare un volto giovane, incorniciato da capelli il cui colore ricordava il grano pronto per essere raccolto.

Passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, improvvisamente seccatesi per lo spavento, Merlin fece qualche passo avanti, lasciandosi alle spalle la protezione degli alberi. «Chiedo scusa. Mi manda mio padre» vide bene di mostrare il cesto con pane fresco e un pezzo di formaggio al giovane straniero. «Mi ha chiesto di portarvi questo».

L'altro reclinò il capo e assottigliò lo sguardo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. C'era qualcosa di estremamente irritante nel suo modo di fare, ma Merlin diede la colpa di quell'impressione alla sua poca voglia di avere a che fare con gente sconosciuta che gli veniva ordinato di accostare, a discapito della sua volontà.

«Certo, se non vuoi mangiare posso pure portarlo indietro. Meglio per noi. Non è che siamo ricchi a tal punto da poter dare regali al primo che passa per il nostro villaggio».

Lo straniero arcuò le sopracciglia, sbuffando divertito col naso: «Come ti chiami?»

Lui  restrinse la distanza tra loro porgendogli una mano: «Merlin, figlio di Balinor».

Uno sguardo di sospetto, poi l'altro gli strinse la mano in una presa salda. «Arthur, figlio di Uther».

A Merlin scappò una parola ben poco degna di essere udita dalle orecchie di un principe, ma per fortuna Arthur, figlio di Uther, non poteva più vantare quel titolo da diversi anni.

 


End file.
